Omniformer: Great Power, Great Evil
by Ultimate10
Summary: A year has passed since Jack obtained the Omnitrix and defeated Vilgax. However the war against evil is far from over as new alien threats arise. One specific evil comes from an unexpected place. Can Jack and Team Prime defeat these new threats? Or will darkness fall across the Earth? Sequel to "Omniformer: The Beginning" JXA


**A/N: Sorry that I've delayed this story for so long. I've just been too preoccupied with school, sports, and my other story "Ben 10: Prime Force". But I believe it is time to return my attention back to Omniformer. **

**But before I continue, I should announce that there will be multiple villains and new transformation from the original Ben 10, Ben 10 AF/UA, and Omniverse; including one specific transformation that I will not reveal the identity yet. **

**So without further ado, here is Book 2 of Omniformer. **

…

**Omniformer: Great Power, Great Evil**

**Chapter 1**

_It has been a year. A year since Jackson Darby decided to take that evening walk on that ever fateful night; the night the Omnimatrix fell from the sky, nearly crushing him in the process. It has been a full twelve months since Vilgax the Conqueror came to Earth, in his quest to steal the Omnitrix and gain control of the universe. Though Jack, Tetrax (the last of the Petrosapiens), and Team Prime fought with valor, they were outmatched against the superior might of Vilgax. _

_However, like most tales, good triumphant in the end when Jack unlocked his most powerful transformation that he dubbed: Way Big. The one thousand foot alien delivered the final blow as he threw the warlord into a collapsing Space Bridge, promptly annihilating him. _

_The battle was won. Vilgax was destroyed. The worlds he conquered were freed! Jackson Darby (the bearer of the legendary Omnitrix) and Team Prime (some of the last Cybertronians) became instant, intergalactic heroes. _

_But the war against evil is far from over. New threats will arise; the most recent coming…from a very, very unexpected place. _

…

It is a clear night. Billions of twinkling stars litter the ebony sky. The moon (in its waning gibbous phase) shines brightly in the middle of the night. Down on Earth, in the Nevada desert, the air is cool as gusts of wind blow across the rocky, mesa landscape.

The small, pit-stop town of Jasper, Nevada, is quiet to say the least. Streetlights give off dim light which slightly illuminate the empty sidewalks and streets. The roads are empty as traffic lights flicker from red, yellow, to green. Businesses and shops are closed, with the exception of a couple of convenient stores. Everyone is home and sleeping soundly.

Well, almost everyone.

Suddenly, the tranquility of the country town is shattered as an old convertible speed's down Main Street. It is a '76 white Cadillac Deville convertible with a single black racing stripe going down the middle. The paint job and exterior of the car by itself is crude. There are scratches, dents, and rust marks all over the vehicle. Nevertheless, the interior is still quite sound.

The car is currently heading out of Jasper, at a good speed over one hundred miles per hour. The two occupants of the old convertible appear to be men around the age of thirty. The driver is attiring black leather boots, blue jeans, white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and finally an onyx ski mask. His partner is wearing brown boots, black jeans, a grey hoodie, and a black ski mask too.

In the back seats of the car are a couple bags loaded with cash stolen from the West Bank of America in Jasper. The two low-lives had been scouting the establishment for a while. After acquiring some safe cracking supplies, they broke inside in the dead of night, grabbed as much green as they could and split.

The criminal duo hopes to get out of town before the cops even know they were there. And so far, it looks like they will succeed.

The man in the passenger seat reaches back and grabs a handful of cash out of one of the bags. He smiles widely as he brings it to his face.

"Look at this, Tim! What did I tell yah? Easy money!" The criminal bragged to his partner, Tim. "By the time those small town, mall cops arrive on the scene, we'll be long gone." He then broke into a fight of laughter as he gripped the money tighter.

Tim glanced over at his partner and grinned. "You can say that again, Johnny boy!" He soon joined the laughter as he slightly increased his pressure on the accelerator. Once he calmed down a bit, he decided to make some small talk with his partner in crime. "Say Johnny, what do you plan to do with your cut?"

"_You guys could use it to pay your bail."_

The two men were startled when they heard a quick, raspy sounding voice call out. They looked to the left, towards the source of the voice, and were immediately shocked and what they saw. Running alongside their car was a black and blue, semi-armored velociraptor looking creature. Its tail had five blue and five black stripes. It appeared to have onyx balls for feet and had a black pointy helmet with an azure visor. The armor on its chest was blue and adorned a strange, circular disk that was also blue.

The two men stared on in awe and disbelief.

"_Hey it was just a suggestion," _The velociraptor type being said as it shrugged it shoulders.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Johnny shrieked.

"I don't know." Tim muttered. His expression then hardened into slight anger. "But it's about to be road kill!"

Tim hastily turned the wheel left, attempting to run the fast running creature off the side of the road, into a ditch. Seeing the incoming car, the raptor looking being slowed down quickly, putting some distance between the '76 Cadillac convertible. The pursuer increased his speed until he was running alongside the passenger door.

Johnny initially screamed upon seeing their dinosaur looking chaser.

"_By the way, my name is XLR8. And you two jokers would be?" _

Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a nine millimeter pistol, aiming it at XLR8.

"You're dead!" The bank robber shouted.

Before Johnny could pull the trigger though, the next thing really surprised him. This being known as 'XLR8' instantly reached out and grabbed the weapon with lightning fast reflexes, before promptly tossing it aside.

"_That's not how it works. I tell you my name. You tell me your names. We fight, and one of us goes home happy. You two low-lives have done this before right?" _XLR8 mocked.

Ignoring their chaser, Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol and handed it to Johnny. He grabbed the gun and immediately aimed it at XLR8.

"Chew on this, freak!" Johnny remarked.

The criminal began shooting, but to his shock, XLR8 easily dodged the bullets, running side to side or front to back. Johnny couldn't quite tell at first, but it really looked like this semi-armored dinosaur looking creature could run faster. It seemed that it was taunting them. It enraged the robber.

All of a sudden, before the duo could even perceive what happened, XLR8 ran a full circle around the car and used his sharp talons to cut up all four tires. Sparks began to fly from under the wheels as the rubber treads were reduced to tiny, shredded pieces.

The driver, Tim, lost control of the car as it swerved off the road and into the ditch. The front of the white convertible was instantly smashed upon colliding with the gully. Thankfully, for the amateur criminals, their airbags had deployed, lessening the force of impact on their bodies. Still they had sustained some bruises, cuts, and other minor injuries.

Tim and Johnny laid in their seats groaning in pain and unconscious. XLR8 zoomed out of nowhere and appeared at the driver's side door. He checked their pulses and was relieved to find that they were alive.

XLR8's visor then opened up, revealing his blue face with black lips and azure eyes.

"_Tsk, tsk…bad guys just never learn." _He commented.

From the distance, XLR8 could hear the sounds of sirens growing closer. The semi-armored velociraptor creature brought up his head and could see faint blue and red flashing lights coming closer.

XLR8 smirked as he turned his attention back to the knocked out, would-be bank robbers. _"I'll let the boys in blue handle you two. Me, I gotta get home before my mom and girlfriend begin to worry."_

Within a second, XLR8 shot back towards Jasper at incredible speeds that the human eye couldn't track, leaving the Jasper police to take care of Tim and Johnny.

…

In streets of the subdivision in Jasper, a black and blue blur blasted down the street. In less than five seconds, XLR8 had run from the outskirts of Jasper and back to his home. Although, it would've been quicker if he hadn't had to make a short little…milk run.

Literally, in the Kineceleran's right hand was a gallon jug of milk. XLR8 couldn't help but grin from the faint memory of rushing into a store, grabbing the milk, and laying the money on the counter before the store clerk even knew he was there.

The semi-armored raptor instantly appeared in front of a one story house. He opened the garage door, sprinted inside, and closed it all within a couple nanoseconds.

Upon entering his garage, XLR8 tapped the cobalt dial on his chest. Instantaneously, a blinding blue light engulfed the garage. When the light died away, standing in the Kineceleran's place was slim, lean human teen with raven black hair. He wore blue/white sneakers, faded blue jeans, a long-sleeve blue shirt, and a short-sleeved grey shirt over it.

This was none other than Jack Darby, ally to the Autobots, and wielder of the Omnitrix.

Before Jack could do anything else, he was startled when he heard a coughing sound. He turned his head to the door to see a blue haired woman leaning against the door frame. She wore blue shoes, black jeans, and a blue shirt. She had an hour glass figure while her eyes were an electric blue.

She stared at Jack with a quirk on her lips. "I send you on one little milk run and you come back five minutes late?" She said in a strong, feminine voice.

Jack smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'Cee, I had to catch a couple of low-lives who robbed a bank and were trying to escape town."

He then walked up to Arcee and handed her the milk. The femme accepted it before wrapping her arms around Jack and hugging him. Jack graciously embraced his girlfriend too. After a moment, they broke apart and grinned at each other.

"It's fine, Jack." Arcee replied. "Just don't ever make me worry like that again."

Jack chuckled at this. "I'll try not to."

They walked inside and headed to the kitchen.

"You sure have been doing a lot of winning since you got that watch." Arcee noted as she placed the milk in the fridge.

"Well, it is the most powerful device in the universe…so go figure." Jack remarked. He then pulled out a glass from a cabinet.

"You make sound like the Omnitrix is the only reason you're winning."

As Jack filled his glass with ice and water he turned his head towards Arcee. "Isn't it?" He deadpanned.

"It's just a tool, Jack. You're not a hero just because of that watch alone." Arcee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I mean, Jack Darby didn't stop those would-be bank robbers from getting away. That was all XLR8's work." Jack retorted as his face became a little crestfallen.

The blue haired femme put a hand on her hip as she looked at him incredulously. "You realized that those transformations are you, right? Besides, you were doing heroic things even before you found the Omnitrix. You kept Team Prime in line after Optimus lost his memories, we went to Cybertron, and you restored him."

Jack took a moment to mull her words over. A smile appeared on his face, realizing she did have a point. He turned to his girlfriend and gave her a deep kiss, which she happily indulged. At that point in time, neither of them cared about anything else. They were happy.

After a couple minutes, they pulled apart, both panting deeply for air. Arcee smirked at Jack as he embraced her.

"I take it I got to you, didn't I?"

"As always," He grinned.

The raven haired teen was prompting to kiss her again; however, Arcee instead placed a finger on his lips.

"Sorry hot shot, but you need to get to bed. June will kill us both if you don't get enough sleep tonight." Arcee complied.

Jack groaned in response. "Oh come on?"

"No," She said sternly. "You're high school graduation only happens once. I would prefer you'd be awake to see it happen."

It was true. Jack was finally graduating high school tomorrow. It was an important day for him. After all, he could at last get away from this dull, boring town. However, he wouldn't leave for good; simply because his mom and the fact Miko and Raff are still in school.

Jack sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. But I don't suppose we could…"

"Maybe tomorrow night, smooth operator." Arcee interrupted, a smile adorning her face.

Five minutes later, Arcee proceeded to the guest room while Jack went to his. They wished each other good night and went to bed. They were tempted to sleep together, but decided against it…since they rarely ever sleep when in a bed with one another, engaging in other activities. Plus, June would be home soon and they didn't want to risk getting caught. It would just a recipe for an awkward disaster.

Jack took off his shoes and socks before collapsing into the bed. Thinking of Arcee helped calm his nerves and he soon felt himself drifting off. While he was thinking of his lovely girlfriend, he was also contemplating of how tomorrow would pan out.

As his greyish-blue eyes closed, a smile remained on his face. _'I can't wait till tomorrow.' _Jack thought, knowing that his days at Jasper High would soon be over.

After that, sleep finally claimed the teen hero.

…

Inside one of the cells at the Jasper Police Station, Tim and Johnny sat on separate benches, wearing their same attire, waiting to see a judge when they could. They were alone in the their cell; having nothing to look at but each other, concrete walls, and the iron bars up front. The only light source came from a single light bulb in their cell. Both of the would-be criminals had bandages on their heads, arms, and chests.

Tim rubbed his head as he groaned in agony. He was currently mulling over what happened merely four hours ago. They were so close to getting away with their stolen loot. However, fate decided to intervene in the form of a black and blue dinosaur with apparent super-speed.

"Ugh…I can't believe we just got beat by a damn lizard." Johnny muttered.

Tim let out a groan of his own, still trying to soothe his aching head. He then shot a deadly glare at his partner. "Easy money, huh?"

"What?! So this is my fault?! How was I supposed to know that some freak would come out of nowhere and ruin our plan?" Johnny yelled.

In response, Tim pressed harder against both temples, trying to stop the pain. "Will you shut up you idiot! My head is f-cking killing me."

"So what?!" Johnny then gasped as he grabbed his left side. "I'm freaking dying over here." He whined.

"_Oh no you're not…at least…not yet anyways." _A cold, raspy voice called out.

Tim and Johnny immediately froze upon hearing the threatening voice.

"Who's there!?" Johnny shouted.

"_Me? Oh I'm just someone who has come to finish the job…that my… acquaintance couldn't." _

The criminal duo didn't know what was transpiring. They figured maybe some of the officers might be pulling a prank on them. It would seem logical; however, considering that they were recently taken down by a raptor looking creature with super-speed…logic really didn't serve a purpose at the moment.

Suddenly, a black figure phased out from the concrete wall and into the room. Tim and Johnny immediately gasped as shocked, horrified expression took hold on their faces. Without warning, the onyx phenomenon paled until it became white.

Their jaws fell to the floor as fear and shock overwhelmed them both. Floating above them was a white ghost with black cracks running all over its body. It had skinny arms and razor sharp talons. It had a single, amethyst eye that starred at Tim and Johnny with a look of obvious malicious intent.

"W-w-what…the hell…is that?" Johnny stuttered from fear.

"_What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a ghost?"_ The strange being taunted as it broke into a fit of sadistic laughter.

Tim and Johnny rushed into a corner, both shaking at the bones.

"W-w-w-what…d-d-o you…w-want?" Tim spluttered.

"_I want lots of things. But tonight…I've decided to be a little more selfless. I have come to free you two." _The ghost rasped. _"To free you…from your miserable lives,"_

The paranormal being reached up with its right arm and grabbed the light-bulb in the room. The bulb was crushed as darkness filled the cell. Not a second later after the light vanished, bloodcurdling screams of horror and agony filled the jail cell. It didn't last long though, merely half a minute.

Upon hearing the screams, the few police officers in the station immediately made their way towards the cell room. They turned the fluorescent lights on as they sprinted down the hallway of jail cells, towards the source of the screams. Mid-way the screams had ceased mysteriously.

When they finally reached the cell, the officers were not ready for what they saw. Crimson liquid was spilled across the floor and smeared onto the walls. The bodies of Tim and Johnny were unnoticeable. Mangled body parts and intestines were strewn across the room.

Some of the rookie officers on duty couldn't help but gag upon seeing the horrifying scene.

"What the hell happened here?" One of the cops asked.

The veteran officer stared at the cell for a moment, horrified and bemused at the same time. Who could've done this? How did they get in? More importantly, where are they now?

"Check the security footage!" The veteran cop ordered.

Ten minutes later, after calling in the other officers and the district attorney, they checked the security cameras. Unfortunately, they were met with zero explanation. One second, they can see the cell corridor with nobody in it. The next, darkness consumes the screen.

…

**A/N: Hope that was a good way to start it off. Sorry it was short though. Well, anyways please leave any comments and/or critique in the review box. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
